


like the oceans dancing with a storm, i will dance with you

by loonacode



Series: sonatine. [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, idk - Freeform, mermaid, really short, this makes no sense at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonacode/pseuds/loonacode
Summary: vivi's mind is confusing but she's quite sure of one thing: there's no way ha yves is not a mermaid.





	like the oceans dancing with a storm, i will dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> no actual plot  
> inspired by caitlin r kiernan's wonderful book "the drowning girl" and skott's song "mermaid" (a quote from it is the title!)  
> could've been a long fic but i'm too lazy and lack in skills to do that  
> was previously jensoo and even posted but i orphaned it (https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576212/chapters/23370840)

Viian was almost sure Yves was a mermaid. Unless she was a swan – and if that was the case, Viian would still be partially right, after all that was a close second to her initial theory. How could Ha Yves, with her beautiful voice that no beeswax could muffle, not be a mermaid? She was everything a mermaid would ever dream of being. Beautiful, mysterious, deadly. Captivating. A master on the art of drowning poor sailors – like Viian herself was, somehow – deceived by her sweet smile and empty eyes.

Yerim thought her friend’s theory was just silly. “Not everything has to be mystic, Vivi” she’d repeat like a mantra whenever the Yves topic was brought up. Viian thought Yerim was the silly one. Not only silly but terribly mistaken. How could she be so sure? And how could she simply say that so blatantly..? The mere idea of a world not completely full of mysteries and magic scared Viian to death – she would honestly rather drown on Yves’ treacherous song (Although, in fact, she would very much like it).

Standing between the two poles – Vivi’s incantations and Yerim’s ordinarily boring world – was Hyunjin. She did not want to drag herself into her friend’s never ending discussions, although she was always somehow forced to participate. Hyunjin did not want to jeopardize the relationship between her and Yerim before it even got a chance to start, but she did not want to lie. She, as well as the oldest of the trio, also thought something about Yves was not as ordinary as Yerim believed; but they did agree in two points - there was definetely something off about Yves, her stories and intentions and she should not be trusted at all. Hyunjin noticed the way she looked at Vivi, and she did not like how it looked like she looked at her friend as if she was something to study.

Although she did not want to, deep inside Viian understood Yerim’s skepticism towards her theories. Viian’s mind was never really trustworthy and thanks to her misleading thoughts, the three of them had learned some rather bitter lessons. The fact that she could not trust her own mind haunted and hurt her. Her rotten, broken mind would always get in the way, and after 22 years of being tricked by her own thoughts, she did really have a positive image of it – and neither did Yerim, but no one ever blamed her for that.

Still, Yves would always express how amused by Vivi’s mind she was. “What a beautiful way of thinking you have, very much like yourself” she once mumbled to the other girl as they talked on the rooftop of her apartment, stargazing and sailing through each other’s seas discovering brand new continents just for the two of them. Vivi blushed, taken off guard – which was surprising. Vivi never blushed, Vivi was never with her defenses down… or at least it was what she thought. Around Yves she did not feel the need to protect herself. She did not feel the need to be careful. She was just Wong Viian and the other girl was just Ha Yves.

(In fact, Vivi never knew what freedom felt like until the day Yves took her skating and they held hands for the very first time. It was the very first time she ever felt this alive)

And that is how she knew Yves was a mermaid. Yves sang to Viian and suddenly she was not afraid. She let go of her tiny boat’s helm and it started to sink; and she could not care less. She ran across the prow and jumped to meet her siren, her Lorelei, her Eve.

The thing is Vivi never learned how to swim and Yves never wanted her to.


End file.
